polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
PR Bulgariaball
Bulgariaball |ended = 1990 |image = Bulgaria PR.png |government = Unitary parliamentary republic (1946-1947) Unitary socialist republic (1947-1950) Unitary Marxist-Leninist one-party socialist republic (1950-1990) Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic(1990) |language = Bulgarian |capital = Sofiaball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |religion = Christianity Islam State Atheism |friends = Soviet Unionball Warsaw Pactball Communist countries (except those aligned with China) |enemies = USAball NATOball Chinaball PSR Albaniaball SR Romaniaball |predecessor = Kingdom of Bulgariaball |intospace = Yes |bork = Bai Tosho Bai Tosho |status = Now 100% American Capitalist |gender = Male |reality = People's Republic of Bulgaria }}People's Republic of Bulgariaball '''(a.k.a. Socialist Bulgariaball,Communist Bulgariaball, or PR Bulgariaball) was a Soviet sattelite during the Cold War. The People's Republic of Bulgaria was so loyal to the Soviets, that it can also be considered/drawn as a Soviet Republic, otherwise known as the '''Bulgarian SSRball.(a.k.a Bulgarian SFSR, BSSR, Soviet Bulgaria.) he was most of his time to busy Genociding or atleast assimilating the Turks in Bulgaria History Bulgariaball, born as a 2ball, adopted by Daciaball, SPQRball, Second Bulgarian Empireball, Ottoman Empireball, Wallachiaball and Sovietball. Origins In 1944, Soviet Unionball occupied the Kingdom of Bulgariaball. Soon after, USSRball attacked Bulgariaball and annexed it. After that, Bulgariaball decided to declare war on Nazi Germanyball and Reichtangle when Bulgaria changed sides and joined Allies by the end of 1944. In 1945, Naziball took Macedoniaball to become more powerful, but Bulgariaball took Northern Serbiaball, Kosovoball, and Macedoniaball and some parts of Greeceball,that is same before Nazi took his left Greek clay. Bulgariaball defeted alone with Allies and USSRball took all his clay once again. Kosovoball, Macedoniaball and Northen Serbiaball lost to Yugoslaviaball and Greek clay is lost to Greeceball. Bulgariaball keeps Southen Dobrija as Soviet-occupied Bulgariaball and starts rules Communism. In 1946, Bulgariaball becomes PR Bulgariaball until the fall of USSRball in 1991. Relationships * Soviet Unionball - sometimes I calls yuo mother, sometimes grandpa, sometimes boss, sometimes brother, but one thing is of certain - I love yuo! Yuo freed me twice!! Plz adopt? I can into yuo? I'll be a good SSR, promising. * SR Romaniaball - best friend. But why yuo not like our big brother? He is good communist like us! STOP CALLING ME COWARD OK!? * Yugoslaviaball - frenemy. I wanted into federation, but yuo wanted into hegemony. Not cool. But yuo still of communism. Cool. We can be freinds I guess. * PSR Albaniaball - A Crazy Bunker Lover, but he is still a commie, so cool (I guess). * Warsaw Pactball - I'm a proud member. Like my beaches and yogurt? * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - I like you, you are my friend, but I still think you deserved 1968, whatever my mellow son older self says. * Turkeyball - arch enemy. I will remove rename kebab to spite NATOball avenge my ancestors. * Greeceball - enemy. I tried into converting yuo to Communismball, but yuo into Greek military juntaball of 1967–74. * Nazi Germanyball - arch enemy. Why did you attack Soviet Unionball and turn my dad into a fascist? Rot in hell! * USAball- Capitalist Pig! Shoo! * Chinaball- Yuo are Fake Communist! Gallery 4A9C4847-AC34-4A4E-99B8-9F5B71269B28.png Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) BulgarianSSRball.png|The Bulgarian SSRball 'fIcyCxy.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Bulgaria PR.png Category:Bulgariaball Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Balkans Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:South Europe Category:East Europe Category:Burger Removers Category:Satellite States Category:World Cup Participants